


So, Promise?

by YourTurnToCry



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Sad, Sad Ending, you may cry but its not that bad i promise...or do i
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:09:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28882230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourTurnToCry/pseuds/YourTurnToCry
Summary: Yamaguchi Tadashi was only 5 when his parents got divorced. After his mother was proven to not be as kind and caring as she made herself out to be, the custody was given to his father, a hardworking man known to smoke often and work in a place that produces concerning levels of dust, chemicals and smoke of all sorts. What he would never imagine is the result of that exposure
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	So, Promise?

**Author's Note:**

> I made a playlist for this fanfic you can find here: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0DzhyL2PU4P7twFV7dCsyl?si=HwI51EMnSz6d3D9nY6Bk5Q

**11 years ago at the Yamaguchi residence ******

********

********

It was a night just like any other. Though this one was a little more heated. His parents were fighting for more than an hour, shouting non-stop. Tadashi was too young to understand why all the fights occurred. Somehow it always ended up in the subject of "Do you even love your child?" or "I'll take him away and you won't see him again". Those were his dad's words. His mother's were the replies which made wounds deeper than the common eye could see. To the first one? "I don't care about him". To the second one? "Good, I never wanted him anyway". The fights made Tadashi, a sole 5 year old at the time to develop a habit to apologise for anything and everything. His soft sobs and soft "sorry" pleas to nothing were interrupted. 

"We are leaving Tadashi. I'll help you pack up your most important things" Said his dad. And just that happened. His mother's yelling not bothering his father one bit as they fled the house

... 

The divorce papers after many visits to the court as well were filled. Tadashi and his father were free to move far away. They settled to a small town, Miyagi, never looking back. 

... 

**Tadashi's father workplace ******

********

********

Tadashi was too young to stay alone. His father too broke at the moment to be able to get someone else to look after him. That immediately resulted to the unknown to him beginning of the end. A construction site would never be the first thing anyone thought of when asked where parents took their kids. Since the first day he got there, Tadashi got too close to the dust of the material, the terrible smell emmiting off the cigarettes and all the tobacco. No one could predict that it would result in such a tragic ending. 

... 

**Miyagi Elementary**

********

********

Tadashi wasn't the favourite or the most adored child at school to say the least. He was an outcast, often bullied for doing nothing. It was like he was meant to be left alone or maybe the universe was giving him red flags to understand that he isn't supposed to be here.

"Guys look! He is crying again!" 

"You're apologising aww!" 

"Stupid freckles!!" 

Freckles. You see, his freckles had become perhaps just as apparent as his problems with the kids at school. Freckles this, freckles that. It was his nickname, made by the kids at school. It was his nickname, made by all the people that disliked him....but for what? His habit of always having "sorry" at the tip of his tongue only worsening as time flew by. More like walked by or crawled by. It felt like an eternity to him. 

A not so great day, not different from the others, as he was walking to the construction site which was fairly close to the school, he was suddenly thrown to the ground.  
"Hey, freckles! Watch your step!" 

"He is such a wimp!" 

"You're crying?? Look at him he just cries over everything" 

The other kids laughed. Laughed....did nothing. Just laughed. Tadashi found home in Cinderella you see. He hoped to be saved by someone just one time. Have one person that wouldn't treat him like the others. As the other kid's bags were thrown at him, he was about to realise that it finally happened. This fateful day, a blond kid, wearing glasses was walking by there. He was at the same school as him so Tadashi recognised him. 

"That's so lame" 

Just those words. Nothing more. Yet, the impact it had on him and the other kids was somewhat ridiculous. He had time to run off and he did. He wasn't fast per say but the kids were frozen in time, just like statues. 

...

First thing Tsukishima did was to take some stars as well as a big one. He chose some comfy faux leather string and green and yellow beads. He placed each one on the string with care. The small stars were scattered along the bracelets between the  
The next day, he found the kid. He honestly kind of seemed unapprochable but that just gave Tadashi try to get closer and closer to him until.. 

"H-Hey I-i'm Tadashi Y-Yamaguchi! I wanted to uh...thank you f-for yesterday" 

"Huh?" 

He was confused. How could he be confused? His saviour was confused about...saving him? 

"From those...k-kids? At the p-park?" 

"What about it?" 

"S-sorry-" 

"What are you apologising for?" 

"You f-forgot and I'm probably bothering you!" 

"You're not. But I've heard about you Yamaguchi-kun. If you want to stick around, feel free to. If you don't, you don't have to" 

"B-but I want to! You saved me afterall" 

_"Even tho you don't know..." _His thoughts reminded him__

____

____

"Kei Tsukishima" 

"H-Huh?" 

"My name is Kei Tsukishima" 

... 

From that day they were attached at the hip. Though the relationship at the time was more of a follower walking beside someone, like a puppy, and not a friendship, perhaps he liked it. As time for once to Tadashi flew by, their friendship changed. It started blooming like a flower. Tadashi started calling his friend Tsukki, which surprisingly to him, didn't seem to bother him. Kei's nickname in those young, innocent years for his one and only friend was Yama-kun. They spent nearly every day together. Though that wouldn't seem to change his fate. Perhaps delay it. But it couldn't stop Tadashi's father's now growing smoking habit. 

...

**Tadashi's first time at a sleepover over at the Tsukishima residence ******

********

****

He was in 3rd grade at the time. His father dropped him off at the house at 17:08 precisely. Tadashi got mad at the 8 minute delay but he just had to pack the important things to him such as a dinosaur plushie given to him by Tsukki at his 7th birthday. He found out his love for dinosaurs early on. He also brought things so they could make promise or more like friendship bracelets. 

"I'll pick you up tomorrow at 11! See you soon sweetheart! Love you!" 

"Love you too dad!" 

His father was caring. The only person who cared before Tsukki. 

Tadashi rung the doorbell, excited to hangout with his bestfriend, not like he had any other friends to differentiate them. 

"Ah, Tadashi! Come in, come in! How are you sweetie?" 

"I'm great thank you! How are you miss Tsukishima's mom?" 

"I'm good too, thank you! Kei is up in his room and his brother went to his friends house for tonight so the house is all yours!" 

"Thank you!!" 

Tadashi ran upstairs, stumbling and falling but he didn't really care as he walked up the stairs. He knocked on the door and was greeted by a smiling Tsukishima and a small hug. He was never affectionate but Kei knew that to Tadashi it meant a lot, even tho the reason was never apparent. 

"What do you wanna do?" 

"Your house your rules!" 

That earned him a chuckled as he chose a dinosaur documentary for kids. 

"You're obsessed with dinosaurs, aren't you?" 

"I'm not obsessed I just really like them-" 

"On a greaaaaat level" 

"Shush Yama-kun" 

"Sorry Tsukkiii" 

They proceeded to watch the documentary and laugh over nothing. Kei again never seemed to be able to express his exact emotions so this was improvement. Tadashi as well was very comfortable now. Next thing they did was get out the bracelet kit and make eachother their own. 

First thing Tsukishima did was to take some stars as well as a big one. He chose some comfy faux leather string and green and yellow beads. He placed each one on the string with care. The small stars were scattered along the bracelets between the beads and the center of attention a big yellow transparent star. 

As for Yamaguchi's creation he chose the same string and a moon charm. The beads he chose were black and blue, placed distantly from one another. In the middle, the moon. 

"Ready?" 

"Yeah!" 

They proceeded to close their eyes and hold the bracelets as if they were the most precious piece of treasure they ever were near 

"3...2...1" 

They opened their eyes and extended their hands, releasing the grip on the bracelets, each taking the one made for them. 

"I love it Tsukki!!...But wait...why stars? I mean, I put a moon on yours for obvious reasons but...why stars??"

"Hmm well your freckles remind me of constellations and Tsuki means moon, right? A night sky is incomplete without both." 

Tadashi became a strawberry. His starry cheeks tinted red. 

"H-how are you so good with words??" 

"I read a lot you know. Maybe you should try." 

"Don't ruin it!" 

"Sorry, sorry" Tsukishima said with a chuckle 

"Tsukki, let's promise on these bracelets!" 

"Huh?" 

"You know, like say for as long as we wear them we will be together!" 

"Sounds good to me. Hmmm...and not only that, that we will be friends forever as well. What do you think?" 

"I mean, doesn't mine include that?" Tadashi chuckled 

"Hush Yama-kun" 

"Sorry Tsukki" 

"So, promise?" 

"Promise!" 

Before they noticed, it was time for dinner. Dino nuggets...what was Tadashi waiting for honestly? They ate up and went back upstairs, getting ready for bed. Kei's bed was big enough for the both of them so they shared it, thing that would appear to become a habit of the two. 

Kei proceeded to hand over to his friend a dino plushie. It was green and not too big, but big enough for his friend to hug to sleep.

"Hm? What is this for Tsukki?"

"It's...it's a gift from me to you. You can hug it and think it's uh...Me..."

"Awww that's so...so sweet of you! Thank you so much!"

They laid in bed and got to their respective sides

"Goodnight Tsukki" 

"Goodnight Yama-kun" 

If only that would fix it all. If only that sole memory was the reason that would give him what he deserved but would never be able to get 

... 

They bloomed together. Tadashi was often brought in on Kei's troubles. Since they could remember Akiteru, Kei's brother, would encourage them to play volleyball together. Inevitably, in middle school they joined the volleyball team. More like Tadashi simply followed, as always. It's not like he didn't want to. Any time spent with his bestfriend was amazing. Though day by day in his mind their relationship was welcomed by more light and water, making their already bloomed flower stronger. To Tadashi? He hoped their relationship would stop being platonic one day. He wasn't upset with the way things were. He was content. He unfortunately still visited the construction site. All the fumes, chemicals, smoke, dust...He wouldn't be prepared when he would need to. He stopped in 8th grade which was good...But not enough 

... 

**Tadashi's home ******

********

********

The smoke in the house got overwhelming. His father's slowly growing habit had now reached a point beyond repair. For the first time, except for his slight ease to take on the flu younger, he felt more...sick. He started violently coughing and wheezing. He needed it to stop and after a few violent minutes, it stopped. He was only 13, of course he was scared. 

He ran straight to his best friends house, not to tell him what happened. No, that would only result into shame and apologies. He reached for his comfort. Some instances he wasn't aware of though had made Tsukki more and more distant as time walked by. 

He finally reached the house panting, knocking and getting greeted by Kei. 

"Hey Ta- What's wrong? You're panting-" 

"Can...I come in?" 

"Of course, do you need anything?" 

Kei's voice had an undertone of concern 

"Could I have some hot tea?" 

"..Sure" 

He knew something was wrong when the first thing he asked for after running was a hot beverage. It was weird and unlike Tadashi. It's not like he had good stamina either. 

The tea was ready and he walked to his panting, still, friend. 

"Wait...Why is he coughing?" 

"Tadashi what's wrong?-" 

"Nothing, sorry Tsukki. Just wanted to come over" 

"You're choking on nothing and coughing That's not nothing Tadashi. You're telling me later want it or not" 

"...Fine...where is your family?" 

"My parents are on a business trip and Akiteru is upstairs 

"I see..." 

He drank his tea, leaving Tsukishima scared on the inside. He was afraid he may have caught the flu once more. 

But it was obvious. It wasn't just the flu. It never was just the flu.

After a short while of comfortable silence, Yamaguchi finished 

"Thank you..." 

"Lets go upstairs." 

Tadashi nodded and they both walked upstairs. They sat on the bed but it was very late so they ended up laying down instead, facing eachother. Kei turned off the lights. 

"Now tell me. What happened?" 

"...Tsukki...my dad was smoking...and I uh...I don't know what happened. It's never been bad before. I just knew I had to leave as soon as I caught my breath and I came here. Sorry for the sudden appearance." 

"Don't even mention it...was it that bad?" 

"I think so" 

It really wasn't much worse. He had now become too sensitive to it. It was only natural it would come to this. 

"Come on, let's try and rest okay?"  
"...Hey Tsukki..." 

"Hm?" 

"Can you...hug me?" 

"...Of course" 

And so he did. He couldn't say no to him 

"Your constellations look so pretty under the moonlight." 

"Huh?- Oh my freckles. Havent heard you say that in a while" 

"Hey Tadashi?" 

"What is it?" 

"Remember the promise we made on these bracelets? It's still existent, right?" 

"Of course! Why wouldn't it be?" 

"Just checking up if you'd remember." 

"I thought YOU would forget." 

"Why would I? It's equally important to me." 

"Awww Tsukkiii" 

"Oh hush Yamaguchi..." 

"Sorry Tsukki" He giggled as they slowly drifted to sleep. 

... 

His condition only worsened but he kept it to himself. He didn't want to bother anyone with it. Not even his own father who stayed at work more and more. Not even his beloved bestfriend who he usually told everything to. Though to say the truth, neither of them were that open. It would take a lot for eachother to learn too personal things. 

Time crawled by until he reached highschool. Still with Kei, still with his promise. Their flower of friendship still bloomed...Though unknowing to them, petals of it slowly drifted off into nothingness. 

They joined the Karasuno volleyball team due to Tsukishima's request. For Tadashi though it was getting harder and harder to do what he usually did. He still didn't know why. He also started losing some weight but he wasn't aware of it. It was a small loss, for now. 

... 

Everyday practice was something his body couldn't handle but he still didn't tell anyone anything. He would often come home and cough for hours on end, mucus coming out and the last straw was drawn when through his wheezing and coughing a small drop of blood appeared on his palm. He got scared. He knew this wasn't normal. Not normal at all. Suppressing it at practice was only tearing him up. 

After he went to clean himself up his eyes drifted to his phone. Many messages in the Karasuno groupchat, mostly by the captain and the rest of the third years. 

"We are going to practice tomorrow too! Dont forget to bring water" 

"It's Saturday tomorrow...I have to push through. I can do it" 

"Okay!" He replied in the chat. 

No, it wasn't okay. He was already terrible but the only thing he did since he was young that he ever so slightly felt content with was the sport he started with Tsukki. Besides, it wouldn't get much worse, would it? 

... 

The next day, he walked to the gym with Tsukishima. They surprisingly were the first ones there. 

"Hey Tsukki, how do you feel about this extra time practicing?" 

"Its unecessary. It's just a club afterall."  
"Its not just that..." 

"To you maybe. To me it is Tadashi." 

"Okay. Now, can we please take a picture together?" 

"Huh? Tadashi you know I hate-" 

"I know, I know, but please?" 

"How could I say no?" 

They took a few selfies cause Tsukishima kept moving around. 

"Enough Tadashi!" 

"Okay okay-" He said before starting to cough a little. 

"Tadashi are you okay?" 

"Yeah yeah-" he was interrupted by a few coughs "Okay" 

"...We will see" 

Soon enough the rest of the team reached the gym and for some odd reason, Yamaguchi kept taking pictures with everyone and before they started, one with the whole team in one. 

After all that, the matches they would do against each other started and with them, the petals of the flower of Tsukishima and Yamaguchi started to get ripped off since while running for warm ups his chest started to ache. 

"Yamaguchi are you okay?" Sugawara asked as he saw Tadashi gripping his shirt.  
"I'm okay don't worry! I'm just kinda tired" 

"You can stop running for now don't worry" Suga said in a kind tone as the rest continued 

Meanwhile, as Yamaguchi sat down, Tsukishima was getting more worried by the second as he saw him violently coughing. 

"Woah Yamaguchi are you okay???" Tanaka asked 

"I-i'm o-kay! I'm fi-ne!" He said, standing up and getting to his position to serve first and foremost and practice before the small matches between them. 

When he tried to spike and serve the ball over though the room got filled up with his coughs as he fell to the ground, holding his chest which he felt was going to rip apart. His heart ached so much and the pain created a feeling of nausea for him. 

"TADASHI!" The first to react was Tsukishima who went up to him. 

He couldn't answer. He was in too much pain. That's when he started coughing up blood and mucus. Red tinted the ground. It was violent. It was terrible. 

"Suga call an ambulance!" 

Daichi kept his cool, as much as he could that is. Suga was the closest to the bench and that made him the closest to the phones as he called up the number. 

That's when time seemed to stop. Tadashi fainted. Tsukishima held him for dear life, muttering words of love like "please don't leave me" and it was like their roles were switched. He kept apologising as he held him in his arms. Why was he so light? Had he lost weight? Was it on purpose or is it related to this? How didn't he notice? He felt so blind. 

The rest of the team was either too shocked to speak or panicking, in Hinata, Asahi and Noya's case, some tears were present. Suga did his best with Daichi to keep everyone calm. But how could Kei stay calm? He saw the person dear to him, the person he loved cough up blood. He was crying, shaking while holding him. Fuck his composure. 

The ambulance arrived and Tsukki went with them. The rest of the team would follow up soon and Tadashi's father as well. 

...

Kei was left in the hall to sit waiting. This was unfair. Maybe if he saw sooner...Maybe...But that time he waited he really realised the worst thing he could at the moment. 

He loved Tadashi. He loved his starry sky. He loved his Yama-kun. His. His childhood friend.  
Those thoughts hit him like a truck. He felt like his heart was ripped out his chest. 

After what felt like an eternity, the nurse told him Tadashi was awake. 

With no time to lose, Kei ran inside that room and witnessed the sight of his bestfriend, tubes in his hands, weak, pale. 

"Hey Tsu...kki..." 

"Tadashi-" 

"I have COPD" 

"What...what is COPD??" 

"Chronic obstructive pulmonary disease. Mostly present in middle aged people, 40 or so. But when asking him, he revealed to us his exposure to chemicals, dust, smoke and others since a young age. He is honestly lucky to be alive right now" The nurse answered 

_Wait...no...that would mean... ___

____

____

"Wait so if you say you are surprised he isnt dead..." 

"...I'm so sorry..." 

_...No_

____

____

"He has less than a month left." 

_...NO_

____

____

"I'm sorry." 

"This...has to be a sick...joke...right?" 

"I'm sorry sir. It's...unfortunately true. Even if we gave him medication at this point nothing would work" 

"Can...can I talk to him privately?" 

"I'll be back soon" She said and left 

"Tsukki-" 

Kei broke down, starting to cry again. He wouldn't often show any major emotions, especially breakdown infront of everyone. He didn't care though 

"Why? Why does the universe want to take the only important person in my life away from me?? The only person I ever cared for? The person I grew up with? It's unfair!" 

"T-Tsukki...calm..down...please-" 

Tadashi tried not to sob, but he of course did too 

"I can't lose you! I can't! You promised Tadashi! We promised! We will always be together! Dont go breaking that promise on me!!" 

"K-kei I c-can't" 

"WE WILL FIND A WAY....I can't lose the person.." 

_Don't say it. ___

____

____

"I..." 

_DONT SAY IT! ___

____

____

"love-" 

"Tsukki....please...don't say this...you can't! You're gonna destroy yourself!" Tadashi said, sobbing and coughing 

"I had to tell you! I had to remind you how much I adore you! You're the only person who ever bared me! The only one that cared for me even a little bit! You were always there I fell in love Tadashi!" 

"STOP SAYING THAT WORD!" 

"...I can't." 

"Why now? Why did you have to say it now?"  
"Cause I had to say it one day!" 

"I've loved you since middle school Tsukki! I'm dying-" 

"STOP SAYING THAT!" 

"AND YOU STOP THIS. You're making it worse for both of us" 

"At least it's mutual." 

"It shouldn't be like this. It should have been at a time where I was better. Where we could make it work. Kei....you don't want a boyfriend that will die in a month." 

"I'll take as much time as I can. I could care less. I'll make your last weeks alive ones you'll remember forever and ever." 

"Tsukki..." 

"Hush....Tadashi..." 

"Sorry...Tsukki" 

... 

The rest of the team came in and were informed. It made them all cry a lot. Yamaguchi was important to them now too afterall. They would lose a friend too. But to Tsukishima it was different. Time was moving too fast to him. It was too little. Eventually, his father joined them too. When he was told, he broke down. He was at fault. How could he? He wanted to protect him and did the complete opposite. 

... 

For the first week, Tsukishima missed all days of school just to be with Tadashi. His dear Tadashi. His boyfriend. He wished he died instead. Tadashi was too amazing for the world. Perhaps why it wanted to take him back. Perhaps it was to punish him for being a cold and mean idiot. If he could do anything to keep him in his hands for the rest of his life he would do it. No questions asked no matter what it would cost him. 

"Hey Tsukki. Can you give me the thing I have in my bag?" 

"What thing?" 

"You'll understand when you see it" 

He stopped holding his hand and went to the bag. The first thing he saw was the plushie he gave him on their first sleepover. 

"You still...have it?" 

"Of course...It's comforting to me. It's like a mini you. I hug it and feel safe" 

"Dummy..." 

He let a tear fall...how could he continue with his life this way? 

He gave him the dinosaur plushie. It was as he remembered and Yams had appeared to give it mini felt glasses 

"...You dork" 

Yamaguchi hugged it with a smile. It got squished between him and Tsukishima as he cuddled him, being careful with all the tubes. 

... 

Karasuno went out the next week. Tsukishima mad for every second he wasn't with Tadashi. 

"He is gonna love this." Suga said, holding some of the pictures Tadashi had taken on the last game. Some were also from his and Tsukki's early ages, provided by the blondie himself. 

"I'm sure he will..." Tsukishima said, somehow sounding even more monotone than usual. 

"We are sor-" Asahi started 

"We need to make the best out of how long he has left." Kei cut him off. 

"Right!" Hinata said, trying to change the mood a tiny bit. 

They all gathered at Daichi's place to make a scrapbook with photos and stuff written by Karasuno. Most of the space of course ended up getting taken up by Tsukishima who looking through the memories was at the verge of breaking down. 

... 

"Tadashi you have guests" Said Tsukishima coming in with the entire team 

More petals missing in a fully bloomed flower. Why? Cause the rain started to pour. 

"Hey...everyone..." His voice was weak...too weak. 

"We have something for you!" Noya beamed 

The scrapbook was presented by Tsukki to his precious starry sky. 

"Guys..." He started looking through it. The memories that flooded his mind made him smile and cry at the same time. Everything was written with such care and the pictures it contained were also tormenting at the same time as they were comforting. Many small drawings, mostly doodles by Noya and Hinata also were depicted. 

"T-Thank...you..." They hugged as well as they could since Yamaguchi wasn't allowed out the bed much. He had gotten significantly lighter and he couldn't hold his weight up. He was fragile and pale. He looked like a porcelain doll, ready to break. He couldn't even eat without help anymore. He was weak. The last petals of the flower were getting ripped off. It was such a perfect flower but storms are unpredictable. 

... 

At the end of that week, Tadashi had one of the worse coughing fits he ever did. Even Kei had to leave the room. But how could he? After a lot of fighting off with the nurses he got outside. 

"Tadashi...not yet. Please, you're strong so not today." 

After an hour he was allowed back in the room. He felt terrible but he pushed through regardless. He had to stay strong for his Tadashi. And so he did. He sat on a chair beside his boyfriend, later moving on to hold him in his arms carefully. 

"Tsukki....heyyy" 

"Don't scare me like that...they gave us a month, don't bring it down by half." 

"Sorry Tsukki...." 

"You can't control anything about this don't apologise, please" 

"Okay....hey, remember that one time we went to a theme park and you won me nothing so you got so mad you got on the rollercoaster with me and screamed loudly cause you were upset?" 

"Tadashi don't bring that up-" 

"Sometimes, if you have to, screaming helps. It's fine but don't make a habit of it" 

"I'll keep it in mind" 

... 

The third week was fatal. Unknowing to everyone it was Tadashi's final week. It would stop sooner from what they expected. 

"Tsu...kki....." His voice was now a whisper. He couldn't even talk properly from all the coughing. His lungs had been too damaged now. 

"Yes my starry sky?" 

"I love...you..." 

Tsukki planted a kiss on his forehead and lips. 

"Sorry....Tsukki...." 

"I love you too...stop apologising...It's not your fault..." 

"Don't...blame yourself and let...others...help you...you have the team now...promise me...a new thing...please never give up...your passion for volleyball....I want you to become a great volleyball player one day. Only if it stops being your passion stop...I know you'll be amazing..." 

"I...." 

He thought about it...He had to say yes. He just had to 

"I promise" 

"Thank you Tsukki..." 

"Thank you for all the memories Yama-kun" 

"...so...rry...Tsu...kki..." 

... 

Those were the last words he was able to speak. It was the end of the week when while he was holding his hand, the other arm wrapped around him and holding him close, there was a sudden long, tormenting beep from the monitor...The last petal ripped off. The last gleam of the starry sky gone. Kei's starry sky gone. 

"No....TADASHI WAKE UP! TADASHI PLEASE!" 

The nurses rushed in 

"So, promise?" 

"YOU PROMISED ME! YOU PROMISED WE WILL ALWAYS BE TOGETHER! YOU CANT LEAVE ME ALONE! IM SORRY! COME BACK TO ME" 

They took him away 

"Promise!" 

"Don't....Don't take my...starry sky...away...

His pleas found no one. He was defeated The moon was robbed of his stars. It was left alone. 

... 

He went to Tadashi's room after 2 days, just doing that killing him. His mother was distraught but Tadashi had left something for Kei. As he walked in, he held the dinosaur plushie closer. Tomorrow was the funeral. How could he even attend it? 

In his desk, Tadashi had a small note for Tsukki. It was written the day before his last time at the gym. 

Dear Tsukki, 

I don't know how much longer I have since I have started to cough up blood. I always knew something was wrong but I could care less at this moment. I wanted to thank you for all the years we spent together. You made my life brighter. You gave it a meaning. My life was never easy but you made it as enjoyable as I could ask for. I wouldn't change a thing. To my little dinosaur and protector, I love you. So much. And I don't know if I'll be able to tell you but I love you. You're the moon to my starry sky. I know you may feel alone...but don't forget...as long as I wear my bracelet and you wear yours we will be together. If I'm dead or alive. It doesn't change. It's time to say goodbye. Try not to forget me. I love you. I love you so much. Now go and have a nice life. For me.  
-Yams 

"...I love you too...So much..." He screamed onto Tadashi's pillow, hugging it tightly "Why did they have to take you away from me?" 

... 

The funeral was accompanied by family, more like his dad, and Karasuno's volleyball club. Tsukishima was crying a river but held it in for a second as he approached the open coffin to see his love one last time. 

"I promise...As long as we wear these we will never be alone...rest well...my starry sky. I'll see you again someday" 

The bracelets were still on their wrists. The promises were all kept. Tsukishima never forgot about his childhood friend and lover. 

... 

Tsukishima was still in a volleyball team of course. The bracelet never came off his hand and never will. It was his lucky charm. To him, his Tadashi was always there. The team managed to help him through it and he wasn't always thinking about the death of the dearest person to him. He also made some friends from the other teams surprisingly. He was...happy again. Wounded, but happy. 

"I'm so proud of you....Tsukki"

**Author's Note:**

> This is information about the disease from the internet. Research was made though there may be some wrong aspects here and there for which I apologise. I hope you enjoyed reading. If you enjoyed please leave some kudos or a comment. I appreciate it!


End file.
